The Lost Winter Solider
by Anon3874
Summary: James Barnes is working as the Winter Solider and his mission is to steal the Tesseract. His mission goes wrong when he drops the Tesseract and gets teleported to Westeros 2 years before Robert asks Ned to be the Hand of the King. Watch as James changes the game of the thrones for the better. First story ever written will take all suggestions. Vote on my Poll for his Romantic life.
1. Chapter 1

**Read before story**

All Game of Thrones Character will have same looks as the as the Game throne books states unless stated otherwise. I do not own Any characters. Enjoy.

 **The Lost Winter Solider**

2017

Mission: Extract Silver Case

Operative: The Winter Solider

Location: Kentucky Louisville Target in route

James Barnes

Looking down the scope of a Barretta from the roof with a black Hummer in its sights is James Barnes also known as The Winter Solider, he fires the first shot and hits the gas tank. The Hummer flips over and lands upside down. James jumps off the building down onto the road. Walking to the Hummer he rips off the trunk with his new Vibranium arm 'Courtesy of Wakanda' and takes the silver case. He notices it is cracked and glowing so he opens it to inspect the product. When he sees the Tesseract is safe he picks it up to place in the case and deliver it to Captain America, to keep it out of Hydras Hand. When he holds it his metal arm malfunctions and he drops it creating a vortex sending James Barnes to across the universe.

 _2 years before the king comes to Winterfell_

Arya Stark

Arya was running out the gates of Winterfell to meet her father Ned Stark who was coming back from a execution on a deserter of Nights Watch. She was waiting patiently when she saw smoke coming from about a mile away. She made her way towards the smoke, what she saw was a small cabin made of wood. It was located on a small pond and hade a dock on it as well. On top of the cabin she saw a carving of some type of bird. It was colored red and yellow and was about the size of a eagle. She made her way to the door and on top of the door it said House Barnes. She can't ever remember hearing about a House Barnes or the insignia of that bird. She decides to knock to see who this person is and ask them why they are outside of Winterfell. After a few minutes of waiting she puts her ear to the door she can't hear anything when suddenly the door opens. Surprised she looks up and she sees one of the most handsome looking men in all of Winterfell which is weird since she usually never notices that kind of thing. He is around 6'2 and has shoulder length black hair and a five a clock shadow. The most startling feature are his blue green eyes, and orange pupils. He is wearing a brown leather coat that stops at his waste, he is also wearing a black glove on his right hand. He looks muscled through his weird coat and weird looking black breeches. I look back up to him and he has one eyebrow raised I realized I have been staring at him for a few minutes and look down embarrassed.

Mystery Man asked with a small smile "How can I help you little one"

He had a soft voice with a strange yet beautiful accent. Arya scowled at being called little and fired back with questions of her own "I am not little and I want to know who you are and why you live a mile outside of Winterfell? No one has ever lived this close to the gate and I never heard of House Barnes. What is the bird you have carved on your cabin? How old are you? How long have you lived here?"

The mystery man's small smile turned into a full-blown smile and he stepped aside and waved her in "My name is James Barnes little one, why don't you come inside and I will answer your questions after you tell me your name"

Arya contemplated going inside for a few minutes with a thoughtful expression on her face before replying with "As long as you don't try any funny business I will come inside and my name is Arya Stark" He had the gall to laugh a rich and sweet laugh that made my lips turn up.

James shut the door behind her and pointed near a fire with 2 chairs. "You have my word that as long as you are under my cabin no harm will befall onto you."

The conviction in his voice made me believe him. As Arya sat down she started observing the rest of the cabin it was bigger than it looked on the outside. It had a kitchen with a coal powered stove and oven, next to it was what looked like a spout with a pump. Eyes sweeping over the room she saw a metal rectangular that looked like it merged with the wall and half of it was outside. The next room was open with a table and a counter with some liquids in glass bottles. Next to the table was a door that she assumed led to his bedroom. Finally her eyes rested on James who was sitting next to her, what caught her eyes was the bird that looked like the carving on the top of his house sitting on a perch behind him. It looked small like it was a baby, it had green eyes and orange pupils. Each wing had 3 separate points that where all orange. The tips of its feather on its head where read and came to a point. It had 7 separated tails. The bird was simply captivating. She looked back to her host.

James had a look of amusement in his eyes as he sat down. "Well I have lived in this cabin for 6 years little one after I built it near this small pond. As to my age I just turned 23 a few days ago. (His real age is like 30 but he was mind wiped for like 8 of those years so he chose 23 because he still looks that age because of the serum he received from Zola) House Barnes is a very unknown house especially in Winterfell, I sailed from Essos 7 years back after my family died from a Dorthraki raid. I chose Winterfell because I enjoy the cold. The bird is my companion, she is a Phoenix and her name is Natalia. I live outside of Winterfell because I prefer solitude and enjoy fishing in the pond. So, what brings you to my cabin little one?"

Arya growled at still being called little one "What type of bird is a phoenix I never heard of it before?"

James let out a soft whistle and Natalia jumped from her perch and glided over to James's lap. He scratched Natalia on its head and it let out a trill that was the most beautiful noise Arya have ever heard.

James kept scratching Natalia's head as she nestled down and fell asleep on his lap. "I would be surprised if you ever heard of a phoenix before they have been extinct for a very long time. I came across Natalia while she was still in a egg while exploring a cave in Essos. She is 8 years old and has a few more flaming's before she fully matures."

Arya was staring at the bird the whole time James talked. As the time went on James and Arya talked about his adventures as a Sell Sword and his inventions in his home. Arya learned the steel box keeps meat cold so it lasts longer. When she heard about the pump that brought the water from the pond to the house she was stunned. Not having to walk for water as some families have to do was a great time saver. Arya in turn told James about her brothers and sister and how she wanted to be a fighter and not some lady. Before they knew it an hour went by.

James was keeping track of the time and saw it was getting dark out. "I think I should walk you back to Winterfell little one it is getting dark out, and I do not think your father would appreciate if I let you get eaten by a bear."

Arya was surprised how long she had been talking to James and agreed to let him walk her home, but not without getting something out of it first. "I guess I will let you **escort** me home but only if you meet my family to." Arya really only wanted him to escort her home so people would stop calling her Arya horseface.

James laughed "I would not have it any other way my lady" James picked up Natalia and set her on the chair squawking in protest before trilling when James covered her with a blanket, and placed a kiss on her head. James put on a heavier coat and held out his arm with the gloved hand she took it and was surprised when it was rock solid. James and Arya made their way out of the cabin and headed to Winterfell.

Sansa Stark

Sansa was with her Mother Catelyn who held her brother Rickon in her arms and also held the hand of Bran. Sansa along with her family was waiting for her father and brothers to comeback from the latest execution he had to attend. She was a little upset at being interrupted in the middle of a story about a gallant knight who rescued her queen after being taken away and placed in a tower by his evil brother. Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard her mother ask her where her sister was. "She ran out of her septa lessons, and said she was going to meet Father and Robb at the gates. I honestly don't know why she acts so wild she always wanting to play with Robb and Jon and skip her lessons."

Sansa's Mother was about to reply when the gate opened. Her Father was riding in the front while Robb and Jon where behind them talking about something. Her father dismounted his horse and greeted her Mother warmly before moving on to her siblings and her as well. He looked back up to her mother.

With a heavy sigh he reluctantly asked "Where is Arya I would of thought she would be asking about our adventure no doubt?" He noticed a panic look cross the features of his wife.

"I am not sure Ned she told Sansa she was going to meet you at the gates after she ran out of her lessons" She said the last few words with a frown and Ned heard Robb and Jon Snicker at that part.

Sansa watched her father call Ser Jory over and before he could say what he wanted the gates opened again. As the two figures walked towards them many of the women where openly staring at them. She assumed it had to do with the high difference of a few feet between the man and little girl he was escorting. On closer inspection, she noticed it was Arya and she could only wonder what she got herself in. As the Arya and the man got closer they were surrounded by the guards who went to the execution with their swords raised.

Her Father spoke clear and firm that left no room for debate "Arya come here right now" Surprisingly she did not listen and stood protectively in front of the man.

Arya looked at her father unwavering from her spot "James just escorted me home Father he has done nothing wrong have your men lower their weapons and I will come to greet you"

Her father looked skeptical at first, but then waved nodded his head and his men lowered their weapons and cleared a path. She could not see the man clearly because her father stood in front of them.

Arya walked to her father and brothers and hugged each of them. "I am glad you guys are back home it has been boring ever since you left!" All the while her father was still looking at James. "Everyone this James of House Barnes he lives about a mile outside of Winterfell in a Cabin on that pond that used to be frozen over when I was a baby." Her father's eyebrows shot up at that and had a thoughtful look on his face.

James stepped in and introduced himself to her father "Lord Stark is a pleasure to meet you, Arya has told me about you she holds you in a very high regard." He turned to Robb and Jon "You must be Robb And You must be Jon, Arya has told me you both are very fine swordsmen A great accomplishment at just the age of 15." (changing ages a little)

Her father snapped out of his stupor "Lord Barnes, how did you come by my daughter"

James laughed loudly surprising everyone and with a smile said "I was sitting on my chair near my fire reading a book and enjoying a drink when someone knocked on my door. It has never happened before and I was hoping they would go away. How wrong I was the knocking kept going on for a few minutes until I open my door and find Arya on the other side. I invited her inside and we talked for an hour. I decided to escort her back so I know she made it safely."

Sansa could tell her father was surprised by that gesture. Most people would not invite in a little girl to talk then escort them back to make sure they would be safe.

Her father's silence was broken "Well you have my utmost thanks for escorting my daughter home safely if there is any favor I can do for you let me know."

James amusement could be heard when he spoke "No favor needed I enjoyed the conversation we had I do not get company often."

Her father nodded his head "Well let me introduce you to the rest of my family at least." He beckoned her mother forward "This is my wife Lady Catelyn"

She heard her mother giggle as she saw her arm be lifted up in what she assumed was a kiss on the hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Catelyn, you have very fine children." She was finally waved forward by her father and was excited to meet this stranger Arya had found. When she laid eyes upon Lord Barnes face she was momentarily speechless. His whole face was captivating and his eyes where breathtaking. She had a blush on her face when he took her hand and place a gentle warm kiss on her knuckles. "It is nice to meet you Lord Barnes"

Lord Barnes released her hand "It is nice to meet you as well Lady Sansa the rumors of your beauty where not misplaced, and please James is just fine I am not one for titles."

James turned his attention back to Arya "Well little one I guess this is the end of our journey I hope we can have another chat in the future."

Arya had a pout on her face and turned to their father with pleading eyes. As James turned to walk away her father spoke up. "Lord Barnes, I mean James why don't you stay for dinner and the night so you don't have to walk back to your cabin in the dark."

James seemed to contemplate this answer for a while before his gaze turned to Arya and saw her pleading look. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea Lord Stark, and I must thank you for the hospitality."

Her father waved him off "Please it is the least I can do and If I am to call you James then we may drop the formalities all together. Robb and Jon why don't you show James to the guest bedroom then go get cleaned up as well. We will have dinner in half an hour." With that everyone started walking inside with James following Robb and Jon while Arya and James where talking about something called a Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddard Stark

Supper was a strange affair. James and Arya sat at the end of the table and could be seen laughing and talking. Everyone else listened to Robb talk about their adventure which was really just an execution. He heard Arya laughing loudly and turned to see James with a pout on his face. The sight brought a small smile to his face. His thoughts where interrupted by his beautiful wife.

"What do you think of our guest James?" Catelyn seemed to be in deep thought for some reason.

He honestly did not know what to think of James his offer to spend the night was more than just courtesy, he wanted to learn about him and why he was living a mile outside of Winterfell. "I have not made up my mind yet he seems like a mysterious young man. I hope we find out more about him tomorrow. He also seems to get along with Arya well."

Robb was listening to his parents silently he was also intrigued about their guest. He overheard on how he worked as a Sell-Sword in Essos and wondered if he was any good. He moved down the table and sat in the empty seat next to Arya across from James. "James I heard you worked as a Sell-Sword in Essos, are you any good?"

James thought about how to answer that particular question. He was a hard trained assassin that could most likely kill any man in Westeros with just his 2 combat knives. (Black knives from the movie Winter Solider). "I am pretty decent if I say so myself Robb, my technique focuses more on evading than blocking." This got raised eyebrows from most swords men around the table.

Robb has never heard of any technique that was more about evading than blocking before. "Well tomorrow after we are all well rested perhaps I can interest you in a spar?"

James liked it here in Winterfell and decided to formulate a plan that started with the spar tomorrow. "That sounds like an excellent idea, why don't you bring Jon along as well, Arya was telling me he is quite adapt at wielding a sword as well."

Arya was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. She had no idea who would win but guessed it would be James since he has actually seen real combat.

James looked around the table and saw most people where listening in to their conversation. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow for that spar Robb, give Jon my regards." With that he stood up and bowed to Eddard Stark. "Thank you Eddard for the wonderful supper it was the perfect way to end the day."

Eddard met James gaze and nodded. "You are welcome I bid thee goodnight"

With that James walked out of the dining area and made his way to his guest room. He laid down on his bed and started to think about what has transpired over the last couple of hours. He has come to like little Arya she reminded him of his little sister he had before World War 2. Before he was turned into the Winter Solider. Before he was teleported to Essos. Before he made up House Barnes and found his Phoenix Natalia. It was a simpler time. He just hoped to regain some of that and for that to happen he needed to show his superior combat skills.

Arya

Arya's morning started out pretty terrible, she had to miss breakfast because she woke up late. Now she found herself in her Lady Lessons with Sansa and Jeyne and the boring and strict Septa. Arya would rather be anyone where else, but she mostly wanted to be talking to James. He told the coolest stories he made up about a team of superheroes defending the world from aliens. Her thoughts where interrupted by the annoying voice of the septa.

"Arya focus on your stitching and quit day dreaming" The septa wore a frown on her face the entire time.

Arya focused on the current conversation between Jeyne and Sansa. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Do you think James is courting anyone? He is so handsome I wonder if he is as gallant as the knights in the stories." Jeyne and Sansa both had a dreamful expression on their faces.

Arya scowled "No James is not courting anyone. Why do you care anyway you want to marry the Crown Prince Joffrey and 'have his golden haired lion babies'."

Sansa did remember the Crown Prince "Yes that is true, but James is so handsome, and if he is good with a sword he will be a very famous knight."

Arya hated how naïve Sansa could be when it came to the real world. "Sansa you do not even know anything about either of them. James is nice and funny, but you should not form an opinion on someone without talking to them. Anyway are you coming to spar between Robb and James after the lesson? I can't wait to see who is better." Arya hated how most nobles would not spar Jon because he was a bastard but she hoped James was different.

Sansa usually did not attend such violent things as a lady but she heard her father and mother where going to attend as well. She figured she could get Jeyne to come as well and it would be worth it to introduce her to James at least. "Yes Jeyne and I will be attending the spar as well, so I can introduce Jeyne to James. She has yet to meet him" Sansa and Jeyne where best friends, they both where 14 and had been inseparable since Jeyne came to live in the castle as well.

Jeyne smiled "I can't wait to meet him most of the women are talking about how beautiful his eyes are." Jeyne was not kidding when she said most of the women were talking about him. When she got up this morning she could over hear the maids talking about the most handsome man they have ever seen.


End file.
